The Lonely Hufflepuff
by MagicRoxSox
Summary: Her name was Eloise. Eloise Midgen. She was a Hufflepuff, not that it mattered in the slightest. Mainly because, she was a nobody.


**Story: The Lonely Hufflepuff  
Summary: Her name was Eloise. Eloise Midgen. She was a Hufflepuff, but that didn't matter in the slightest. Mainly because, she was a nobody.  
Author: MagicRoxSox  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, all rights go to their respective owners**

**

* * *

**

Her name was Eloise. Eloise Midgen. She was a Hufflepuff, but that didn't matter in the slightest; mainly because, she was a nobody. Or maybe it did matter, because in truth, what the hell _was_ a Hufflepuff?; some stuffy old badger?

She was in the same year as Harry Potter though, but the only Hufflepuff he would have acknowledged was Cedric Diggory. Or, in memory of him would work better. The only people who acknowledged _her_ were other Hufflepuffs, like Hannah Abbot. Maybe that was because Eloise wasn't pretty either, her face was covered in acne (although, it's gotten loads better lately, after that incident of trying to curse it of…)

She was also finishing up her seventh year at the re-built Hogwarts. Tons of students from her year came back, but only a few remembered her, like Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger was probably one of the only Gryffendors who knew her name. In earlier years, Eloise often wondered what it was like to be a Gryffendor. Gryffendor's always seemed to be recognized. Like in her fourth year, when the Yule Ball was held, practically all the Gryffendors who were of age went with dates. But nobody bothered to ask Eloise, nobody wanted to. She stayed locked up in her dorm while all her friends were enjoying themselves, and she was simply imagining it.

During the next year, Hannah told her about Dumbledore's Army, and how cool it was. How it felt to rebel against the evil witch Umbridge. Eloise really wanted to join, honest to truth she did. But here's the catch.

She was too damn scared.

What if they were caught in a meeting? She was simply too scared to, and when Umbridge came down the hall one morning, and the D.A members had writing etched in the back of their hands, she knew she had made the exactly _wrong_ decision. Hannah and Ernie had the satisfaction of knowing that they had broken the rules for all the right reasons. They should have been Gryffendors. They were brave, braver than Eloise.

When sixth year rolled around, her father dragged her out of Hogwarts. Her father was a wizard, her mom a Muggle. They fled to France, where Eloise caught the backlash of the bad news. There was a rumor that spread around that Dumbledore was dead, but Eloise didn't believe it at all. But, as Voldemort's reign of terror spread over France, she knew that it had been correct.

Then, she heard valuable news; that the Death Eaters were going to storm Hogwarts. And so Eloise did the only brave thing she had ever done; she snuck into Hogwarts.

Oh, it was _horrible_. Eloise saw terrible things. The Carrows, Dementors, everything was horrid. And, somehow that only God knew, she snuck into the Hufflepuff common room. And there, slightly bruised but still shining, was Hannah. One quick reunion later, Hannah led her back to The Room of Requirement, where the new Dumbledore's Army resided. For once, she was part of something, something good.

And only a week after she arrived, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger arrived. The infamous trio.

Things set into motion quickly, almost too quickly for Eloise to keep up with. What would later be called The Battle of Hogwarts began, and Eloise was swept up in the wave to fight. Not that she minded, being surrounded by people who were all fighting for the same cause gave her a courage she never knew she had. She fought, witnessed Harry battle Voldemort, and come up victorious. Eloise had survived, unlike so many others, and the castle. It was almost completely destroyed by the Death Eaters, they seemed to want to make a lasting impression. But they were collecting volunteers to help rebuild the castle, and she stayed.

A year of hard work later, it was unveiled. Many people attended, including the Golden Trio. Eloise watched as Minerva presented them as the guests of honor, people who hadn't even helped, and she was in row 43 of 50. Although, after the ceremony, Hermione greeted her while walking through the crowd. She learned that Hermione would be staying to finish up her education, although that was no surprise.

After that, Eloise got a twinge of hope that maybe, just possibly, people would remember her; that they would recognize her for her courage.

But throughout the year, Eloise learned that her hope was false. Almost nobody recognized her. Through all of her efforts, she was still a nobody. The acne faced girl that Malfoy would make snide remarks too, that Pansy Parkinson would make fun of when passed in the hallway.

Her name was Eloise. Eloise Midgen. She was a lonely Hufflepuff.

_**X-X-X**_

**I really do believe that Eloise Midgen was a Hufflepuff. Not a Gryffendor, and in Harry's year. **

**All the authors who write about a Ms. Eloise Midgen are brilliant, because she's mentioned about 3 times in the whole series. I have this thing for incredibly minor characters...**

**(Edit: A review pointed out a huge mistake, so I decided to edit through this. I personally like the newer version better... hence the point of editing...)**

**Review or favorite? It would make my day!**

**~Sox  
**


End file.
